Feelings
by Kotori Yui
Summary: AU Story! - Two different boys from two different worlds, yet, somehow when they are together they cannot ignore those strange feelings they have for each other.
1. Chapter I - Illusion

**Hi, for those who are reading my stuff for the 1st time nice to meet you x3 this is actually my 1st time writing for Bleach's fandom (I just love IchiIshi so much that I had to write a fic *3* I even made a damn cover pic which I usually don't make, I mean I do but not in such a way xD my love for them is too strong u/v/u) so I'm kinda nervous, but whatever, I'll just keep up with my normal way of writing x) I'll just warn you of a few things that I consider important, and then you can go read the story :3 **

**So, the most important, my native language is not English so if you read ugly mistakes over the chaps I'm very sorry u_u I re~read my stuff a lot before updating and I correct typos and mistakes in fact but as I'm not English of course I won't find them all xD**

**Also, my M rated fics tend to be… too explicit XD I just can't help myself n/v/n **

**I'll update the fic slowly, but don't worry I'll definitely do it more often once I finish one of my fics x_x till there that won't happen (but I may update the 2nd chapter soon since I'm eager to write for this fic ^^)**

**And, finally, the characters will be a bit OOC gomen né… I promise I'll try my best to keep them IC!**

**And that's all, now go read the story it may be kind of "strange" but I promise I'll turn it into something interesting (at least I'll try lol)**

* * *

**Feelings**

* * *

**I - Illusion**

* * *

"Ishida-san, you will be the next." A young male said, looking at Uryuu and four more students: three girls and one boy.

"Thank you very much for warning us." The raven haired boy said, pushing his glasses up on his nose softly; transforming a simple gesture into something too elegant.

* * *

"Tell me again why are we going to see this?" A brown haired boy asked for the tenth time in only five minutes.

A taller orange haired male sighed, also for the tenth time in the same amount of time, and answered irritated, "Because this is one of the school's events to attract new students, we all are forced to go."

"We are _not_ forced to go! We, actually, can skip that shit! Who cares about it anyways?" The brunet bemoaned holding his red haired friend's arm and shaking him. Of course, such an act simply exasperated the taller male more who stopped walking suddenly yet expectedly, looking at the annoying teenager furiously.

"Keigo, stop it!" The redhead shouted which made his friend pout.

"Ichigo is right Asano-san, we need to assist to this event. Besides you should know it; Ichigo is classified as a delinquent, and as such a thing is not true he, much more than anyone of us, has to assist." A petit raven haired male stated nonchalantly, always looking at his cell phone and typing unknown words without stopping.

"Mizuiro~ how cruel…! Why do you call me Asano-san? We are friends for such a long time… In exchange you have met Ichigo after meeting me and you already call him by his given name. Why are you so cold with me?"

"Ichigo told me that I should call him like that, Asano-san." Mizuiro affirmed without facing his frustrated friend who kept complaining.

"But~ I also told you to call me 'Keigo', right?"

"I don't remember such a thing Asano-san."

"But-"

"Ah look, we've arrived at our destiny. Let's go." Mizuiro affirmed ignoring his brunet friend who continued following him and complaining to get his attention one more time.

Ichigo sighed deeply looking at his two friends and saving his own opinions to himself. He didn't want to be indelicate with Mizuiro so he kept silent, but sometimes his actions towards Keigo were too childish. Ichigo knew that Mizuiro acted in such a way to simply tease their friend; it was the way he found to communicate with the brown haired teen. Yet, lately, Ichigo had been noticing that Mizuiro's words and actions messed up with Keigo's feelings deep down. The boy could react indifferently to the petit raven haired teen's words in front of people; complaining unstoppably as if he only wanted Mizuiro's attention, however Ichigo could perceive his true feelings. The orange haired male hoped that one of these days his two friends could finally communicate in a different way. In the right way.

"Time to go." The redhead muttered, finally following his two friends inside school.

* * *

"The next club to be presented is the music club. The club is composed by 5 students; three girls and two boys in which the school's student council president, Ishida Uryuu-san, is a member. He is also part of the handicraft club, but he will show you his works there later, for now it's the music club turn. They will play an original song, it may not be your genre of music but don't fear, if you're interested in joining to this club you will be able to create any type of music. They will explain everything once their performance finishes. Well, without further ado, I present you the music club of our school."

After announcing the music club, the female student abandoned the stage of the large gym and the 5 members of said club entered. An elegant raven haired teen entered in first place, carrying a beautiful white and blue violin, being followed by the three females of his club, each one of them also carrying a violin, and finally the last masculine member of the club who headed towards the black piano placed on the middle of the stage.

"Oh Ishida-san is going to participate too. I actually never heard him playing violin. I wonder how he plays…" Mizuiro said saving his black cell phone inside his pocket. The three teenagers had arrived at the gym where the event, to all the future, or interested in it, students of their school, was happening.

"Tché, I bet that he doesn't play that well." Keigo said pouting. It seemed that the boy was still frustrated because of Mizuiro's previous action.

"Ishida huh… Who's that?" Ichigo asked.

Both, Keigo and Mizuiro, stared at him surprised with the teen's question.

"Uh… Ichigo are you serious?" Keigo was the first speaking.

"Yeah, why?" Ichigo asked raising an eyebrow curious with his friends' reactions.

"Ishida-san is the student council president…" Mizuiro said being interrupted by the orange haired male.

"Well I never met the guy, how would I know him?"

"You'd have a point if he was only the school's student council president, but Ishida Uryuu-san is our classmate Ichigo." Mizuiro finished what he had intended to say previously.

Ichigo observed the petit brunet with wide brown eyes. He then moved his two orbs towards the stage staring at the raven haired student who was getting ready to start his performance by placing his white and blue violin over his shoulder elegantly and supporting his chin on the instrument. His left hand gracefully wrapping its neck, while his right hand was holding the long white bow with two of his fingertips tuning his violin.

Once the famous student council president finished, he looked, momentarily, at the crowd of students and Ichigo felt a small yet intense shiver running up his spine. He could almost swear that this Ishida guy had stared directly at him; which was certainly improbable since he was too far away from him and there were too many people around. However, that shiver had left a strange feeling inside him.

Strangely uncomfortable, Ichigo looked away scratching the back of his neck and uttering, "Well I guess I never noticed the guy."

Keigo and Mizuiro just chuckled at Ichigo's statement.

On the other hand, on the stage, Uryuu faced his 4 fellows as a sign that he was ready to start with the mini-performance. The three girls nodded smiling and the boy sitting in front of the piano placed his long fingertips over the black and white keys. With such an action Uryuu couldn't help but tremble. He was too nervous suddenly. Truth to be told he got always too nervous whenever he had to play his violin. He loved his instrument and its beautiful sound too much; and his love for his violin just grew more and stronger over the time. Because of that Uryuu felt that he had to play it always very well. No, more than that, he felt that he had to play his violin perfectly. His pride wouldn't allow him to do it otherwise.

Taking a deep breath, Uryuu placed the long white bow over the thin strings of his instrument and his moment to show to all the people inside that large gym how much he loved his violin and the original song he had composed along with his club mates would finally start. He would definitely show to the world how deeply connected to his violin he was.

The black Yamaha sounded pleasantly in the room; its soft and low notes resonated inside Uryuu making him feel that nostalgic warmth growing slowly but strongly deep down in his heart. For moments, his thin lips were curved in a soft smile; he wasn't feeling so nervous anymore. His bow slid softly over the violin's strings creating that unique and momentarily magic that only Uryuu could create whenever the first musical note was played by his violin.

The smile vanished from his lips being replaced by a serious expression, changing Uryuu's aura completely. And suddenly, his bow slid up and down; up and down; up and down… frantically over the violin as his left fingertips pressed each one of the different strings faster and faster creating a unique melody inside the large room.

The piano's soft and now high musical notes followed the violin's, transforming the gym into a different dimension and transporting all the people there automatically to a new and colorful world.

Three more high notes sounded and then the black instrument stopped sounding, letting the three extra violinists shine along with their caramel colored instruments. The girl in the middle played the first notes and then the other two violinists followed their master. Each one of them was accompanying Uryuu who now moved as frantically as his violin sounded in the room, as if dancing each one of the notes without fearing if they were wrongly played or not. Right now Ishida Uryuu didn't fear anything anymore. Right now for Ishida Uryuu it only existed his violin and its melody. Uryuu was reaching his state of completion that he always reached whenever his violin's melody reached his soul touching it warmly and making him vibrate and transform all his strong feelings in music.

He continued moving uniquely with his violin in hand sliding his bow through it faster yet sublimely with his half lidded sapphire eyes looking at his fingertips but in truth focused on the playing song. A few more rapid movements and suddenly Uryuu's violin stopped sounding in the room, leaving the three violinists leading the black piano that had begun to sound as soon as his precious part of the melody stopped.

Although Ishida Uryuu had stopped playing the song, Ichigo could still listen to and feel each one of his amazingly wonderful notes deep down in his heart, making his body shudder strangely. The elegant figure of the young male was now pleasantly still in the stage, yet the redhead's mind couldn't stop sending him images of his beautiful and gracious frenetic movements which made his heart beat in the same exact way.

He swallowed hard without stopping to stare at the raven haired violinist and yearning for more from his violin and for more from him; from his beautiful figure. And, as if God had listened to his prays, Ishida Uryuu positioned himself one more time, as elegantly as before, and began to play along with the other violinists and pianist.

This time he played softly; sublimely as if his violin would break at any time. His movements were as gentle as his melody sounded spreading nostalgic warmth in the whole gym making the crowd enter in the song's fantasy.

Ichigo shivered observing the graceful way his fingertips squeezed the violin's strings. The song was now reaching his heart softly just like Ishida's body was moving whenever his long white bow slid over the instrument. The redhead teen had never heard; seen; felt music in such a way. And it didn't matter how well the three girls and the pianist played, Ishida's way of playing was the most special of them all. His violin made him feel what none of the other musicians could. It was true that classical music was not is thing, however he had gotten addicted to Ishida's classical music. He could stay there, in that old gym of his school, and listen to over and over again Ishida's violin. He would love to do that in fact.

The song was finally reaching its climax and, hopefully for Ichigo, Ishida played as frantically as before sliding the white bow up and down over the white and blue violin, transforming all the countless shivers of Ichigo's body in goose bumps. This time the piano accompanied the rapid high notes of its fellow instrument along with the three violinists.

The red haired male was already missing this song, but mainly the raven haired boy's violin. He didn't know him from anywhere. He didn't even know that Ishida Uryuu existed. Hell, he had never noticed the guy before and they were classmates! But damn, he regretted it now. How he wished he could have noticed him earlier. How he wished he could have heard his violin before. How he wished…

"Ichigo!" Mizuiro's voice brought him back to reality. The song didn't sound anymore in the room, instead it could be heard the loud sound of people's cheers of enjoyment. It seemed that this year the music club would win new members.

Ichigo remained still, unable to take his piercing chocolate orbs off of the stage; off of the amazing violinist Ishida Uryuu. The elegant raven haired teen's song was still echoing deeply in his head, vibrating through his entire being.

"ICHIGO! What's up man? You're all dazzled there… Are you in love or what?" Keigo asked frowning looking at the other teen who automatically flushed embarrassed, not because it was true of course, but because a few people around them had actually heard his stupid friend.

"The fuck I am, dumbass!" The redheaded stated kicking the brown haired boy's ass. "I was just… I'm just… kind of surprised. I never thought that he would be this good." He added staring one more time at the raven haired violinist, who was now explaining how his club worked. Ichigo's eyes softened and gained a new and intense glow. He couldn't explain it but that strange feeling was carved inside him.

* * *

The rest of the event went smoothly. Of course after Ishida's club performance it wasn't as interesting but Ichigo and his friends endured it normally, with Mizuiro teasing Keigo as usual which annoyed Ichigo but who was soon saved by another one of his friends; Yasutora Sado, who had arrived there at some point in the middle of the event.

The principal's voice sounded now in the gym, boring each one of the students with his never ending speech. Some yawned, others played with their cell phones, and others talked with the person near them… To summarize, no one was really paying attention at the old man's words. Ichigo pitied him right now, but he couldn't agree more with the whole crowd inside the room. His speech contained the same cliché words _"You should come to our school because we have good teachers, entertaining and interesting clubs, bla bla bla…"_ Enough! Ichigo was sick of that. He needed to get out of there or he would get crazy.

"I'll be right back." He said to his three friends who nodded in understatement.

The redhead left the gym automatically feeling better and refreshed with the pure air filling his lungs. His whole body hurt, mainly his ass because of the uncomfortable chair where his buttocks had been painfully sitting for two long hours.

"Shit… I wanna go home." He muttered to no one in particular, looking up at the sunny sky. A new school year was about to start yet he was tired of school already. The heat outside wasn't helping at all either, it only made him want to stay all day at home in front of his fan sleeping or reading a random manga.

"Life is a bitch sometimes." He muttered once again letting out a sigh, when suddenly, a few voices sounded in his ears.

"As I asked before, would you please step aside?"

"Huh? Ishida-sama wants to leave. The nerdy prince of school is in a hurry to go home and fill his head with more studies and classical music. How useful Ishida-sama." A tall young teen tried to provoke Uryuu who pushed his glasses up his nose nonchalantly with two of his fingertips, annoying his teaser even more.

"As you said, and well, I have a life so I do not have time to stay here talking with you the whole day. Now if you excuse me I need to go." Saying that, Uryuu stepped aside, ready to leave the other male behind. He squeezed his violin's bag strongly between his fingers trying to control his rage. He was used to this kind of behavior already, but he wouldn't deny it was too troublesome and unpleasant. However it wasn't as if it was his fault. Well, in a way it was, though he couldn't do anything about it. Things like this happened because he was how he was: a young intelligent male, rich, prideful of himself and of his origins. He didn't despise others though; still he tried always to avoid delinquents like the previous teen. Yet they were the ones who could not avoid him.

"You bastard… Who the fuck do you think you are, huh?" The delinquent shouted running after Uryuu, stretching out his arm ready to grasp Uryuu's. Nevertheless, his goal suddenly disappeared in front of his eyes being replaced by the view of the school's outside wall. His head hit painfully the cream colored wall in just a fraction of a second.

"Didn't you hear him? Get the fuck off dumbass!" An orange haired male said facing the collapsed delinquent proud of himself for helping the amazing violinist who had enchanted him before. He wasn't expecting to see Ishida until school started again, however the improbable had happened and when he saw him being bullied he couldn't help himself but run and help the raven haired boy. At least, now, the violinist would get a good impression of him. Or so he thought.

Uryuu's sapphire eyes were surprisingly widened observing the redheaded male who stood right in front of him in way to protect him. He never thought that something like this would happen. He had to be dreaming. It was impossible. Yet it wasn't, and this was pure reality; and Kurosaki Ichigo was part of it. One of the stupid and disturbing delinquents that he disliked the most was, in fact, helping him to get rid of another person of his distasteful race. Life was unbelievable.

"You okay?" Ichigo asked facing Ishida once he realized that the other guy wouldn't wake up any time soon.

Recovering from his state of surprise, Uryuu pushed his glasses, one more time, up his nose and looked at the orange haired boy in annoyance, saying, "Kurosaki Ichigo, I should report you to the principal's office right now for what you did."

"Huh? What the-" Ichigo tried yet Uryuu interrupted him with his speech.

"What you did is aggression. As I suspected, you have no manners. In a week, once school starts, I'll make sure to warn the principal and let him know how dangerous you are." The bespectacled teen stated with an expression of superiority on his face which surprised Ichigo. Was this guy really that amazing violinist from before?

"I helped you, you idiot! He was the one who would attack you if I hadn't appeared to save your ass." Ichigo argued back in order to clean his image in front of the arrogant raven haired boy.

"I do not remember asking you for help. Besides, I had everything under control, your appearance was unnecessary. But as usual people like you are useless to society, and the ones like me have to bear with them." Uryuu said nonchalantly.

"You're an arrogant bastard, aren't you? You know that what you're doing is considered aggression too?" Ichigo said. He didn't mean it; he was just irritated.

"Excuse me?" Uryuu uttered surprised and confused raising an eyebrow; annoyance growing stronger inside him.

Ichigo noticed his surprise and couldn't help but smirk for seconds. Now he would play with the snobbish violinist. "Yeah… aggression. The great Ishida Uryuu is bullying someone. Now who should report who?" He brought his face closer to the other teen's to emphasize his point of view.

"I am not bullying anyone! I do not bully people!" Uryuu said in disbelief, following the orange haired teen's gesture and bringing his face closer to the delinquent's, joining this way their foreheads together.

"It's not what it looks to me. You're clearly bullying me."

"I am not! You attacked someone and I am simply warning you that I'll, eventually, report your inappropriate behavior to the principal. Where am I bullying you here?" Uryuu asked raising the tone of his voice and trembling in rage.

"I just saved your ass idiot, and instead of thanking me you started offending me."

For seconds they just stared into each others' eyes; sapphire orbs piercingly penetrating chocolate brown ones. Ichigo couldn't understand why he was teasing the raven haired male just to annoy him; and Uryuu couldn't understand why he was listening to this delinquent's words in first place. They couldn't understand why the hell they just didn't ignore each other. Honestly it would be easier and better for both of them. However, there was something that pulled them to each other; something clearly inexplicably.

Uryuu was the first pulling his head back since he was getting tired of this childish fight, but the main reason was because of the strange feelings he was receiving from the orange haired teen's eyes. He didn't like them.

"I have more interesting things to do than staying here looking at you." He pushed his glasses up on his nose and added, "I guess that I can let it pass this time, but pay attention Kurosaki, this won't happen a second time. If I ever see you attacking someone again, I will immediately report you to the principal. Now if you excuse me, I need to go. Have a good rest of a day, Kurosaki Ichigo." And without any more wait, the bespectacled teen walked away leaving Ichigo completely dumbfounded with his cold and arrogant behavior.

Images of Ishida playing his violin attacked his brain one more time while Ichigo looked at said male's back getting distant and distant. The amazing person on top of that stage who had played violin so magically, hypnotizing Ichigo and everyone else inside that old gym transforming the boring place in something fantastic and unique; and this arrogant, stingy, selfish, stupid, cold and prideful bastard were not the same person. They couldn't be the same person. It was definitely impossible. Ichigo had started to think that that Ishida Uryuu he had seen earlier today on the stage had been a mere illusion created by this scorching heat, and so he felt disappointed. Life was a bitch sometimes.

* * *

**Now, and just because I didn't want to spoil you in the beginning (lol) I'll add a small side note. **

**The least I've written was about a character playing piano, which is way easier than writing about someone playing a violin n_n it's really hard, and I don't play violin at all, nor piano lol, (though it's one of my dreams to play both instruments :3) of course I may exaggerate or worst, I may invent something O_O I'm very sorry. I'll do my best to not let that happen ÒwÓ!**

**And to finish, I've decided to write this because I can so picture Uryuu playing the violin *-* it's his aura and his beauty that make me picturing him doing it and think "Woaaaa, subarashii *O*" **

**Anyways, hope it hadn't been too boring, and reviews are more than welcome so feel free to do it x)**

**Bye~bye, ⌒****ヽ****(*'****､****^*)chuu***


	2. Chapter II - Can this emptiness be cured

**Hey there, one more chap, I'm surprised at how fast I've written it xD but I said I was eager to write for this story. I fear that I'll abandon all my other fics just to go on with this one lol my readers will hate me u.u**

**Anyways, mistakes ahead you're warned ~~ I've re~read this so many times that I can't even count anymore. My eyes hurt and my brain is tired of English lol but I've corrected the ugliest mistakes and typos I've found =)**

* * *

**II ~ Can this emptiness be cured?**

* * *

"_Né mama, why do you smile whenever papa plays his violin?" A young raven haired boy asked, with two large sapphire eyes looking at the beautiful female sitting next to him. _

_The beautiful female seemed surprised for moments, staring at her adorable and curious son and trying to understand the reason for his sudden question. But there was no reason. Children are always curious human beings, and they could ask the most improbable things ever without a reason per se. _

_Her baby blue eyes softened and her thin pink lips were curved in a gentle smile. She stretched out her hand, caressing her son's chubby cheek warmly and said in the simplest way possible, "Because papa's melody makes mama happy."_

_The little boy squeezed his white shorts tightly between his shaking fingers and stuttered nervously; anxiously, "T-Then… Then I… I also… I'll play the violin too. I want to make mama happy." The blue eyed boy shook his head softly once… twice and corrected himself, "No; papa and mama and grandpa… I want to make you all happy with my melody too!" He said eagerly, his piercing azure eyes shining with excitement. _

* * *

Uryuu, who quietly sat down on his bed, squeezed his precious instrument between his arms and cursed those unforgettable memories. A few tears rolled down over his cheeks while his body trembled lightly with sorrow. He was tired of remembering always the same thing, over and over and over again whenever Ryuuken, the man who was supposedly his father, appeared at his home. At this moment of his life, Uryuu didn't have any more reasons to play the violin. His mother had died creating an irreplaceable emptiness in his heart. Even so, after his mother's death he still had his kind grandfather who always supported and advised him the best way he could; yet, he also disappeared from the raven haired male's life. The emptiness inside him just grew unstoppably. But which turned that hollow feeling inside his heart unbearable was Ryuuken's cold behavior. After his wife's death the man changed completely. The gentle and warm father he had been once to Uryuu simply disappeared from this world, leaving behind the heartless man he was nowadays; a man who came to Uryuu's house to simply give him money and advices about how the raven haired boy should live his present and future life. His violin's melody had also stopped sounding. It had disappeared along with his mother's warm smile. Nevertheless, both the smile of his mother and the sound of his father's violin remained deep down inside of his heart, tormenting him but also letting him feel, for short moments, the happiness he felt once in those distant days.

Uryuu sobbed falling back on his bed with his violin on top of him and shut his sapphire orbs making, inevitably, two thick drops of salty water slide down from the corner of his eyes finally falling down over his dark strands of hair and white blankets of the bed.

"I hate it." His mouth murmured too softly as his fingers tightened the white and blue instrument. "I hate it… I hate it… I hate it…" He muttered over and over trying to convince himself. Yet he couldn't do it. He wanted to hate his violin, so he could stop playing it and maybe forget those painful days. But that just seemed to be an impossible wish whenever his real dream came to his mind. He wanted to play his violin and make whoever heard its sound smile. He wanted to show to the whole world that in fact his connection to his instrument was deep and unique. He shouldn't dream with such happy things, however he couldn't help it.

"I have no reason to play it." He said opening his eyes and looking up at the ceiling of his room. It was the pure truth… still he couldn't stop it.

* * *

"I'm sorry Ichi-nii." Ichigo's youngest sister trembling and hoarse tone of voice sounded softly in the orange haired teen's ears. He faced her surprised for seconds, however his brown eyes softened once he realized the small frown in her thin lips.

"Idiot~" He said poking her forehead with his middle finger. "You're making it seem as if this was your fault."

"But-"

"Yuzu, you caught a cold, I could have been the one doing so... or even dad, or Karin. But it wasn't any of us. Still it wouldn't be our fault, as it isn't yours. Now stop apologizing and take a good nap, so you can recover soon."

The petite brunette smiled softly at her brother's words, as he wet a white cloth in cold water and placed it over her forehead. She shivered slightly at the coldness of the soaked fabric, but somehow it felt good against her burning flushed skin.

On the other hand, Ichigo took the small bowl with water in his hands and left the girl alone in order to rest. As soon as he closed the door of her bedroom, he let out a deep breath that he didn't know he had been holding. It was true what he had said to her; it wasn't Yuzu's fault if she had caught a cold, still he knew how hard it was for her to stay still on her bed all day and not being able to make lunch or dinner or even to 'discipline' their dad. Yet, he knew that what it missed the most at their house right now was their mom's presence.

Yuzu was just like their mom: kind, sweet, peaceful, pleasant, warm… She took care of them since their mom had died. Nevertheless, although he, his dad and Karin also took good care of her, he knew that she missed their mom. He knew that even if when she caught a cold like this, she would always have someone by her side to give her strength and try to ease her pain; but their mom's gentle hands; warm touch were missing over her forehead… caressing her flushed cheeks. Their mom's sweet voice was needed there, whispering kind words of relief, support and mainly of love. It was at moments like this that Ichigo couldn't help but feel guilty. Everyone had already told him that what had happened to his mom hadn't been his fault. '_It was an accident'_, people had said to make him feel better and relieved, yet it happened the contrary; it only deepened his feeling of guilty. If at that rainy day he hadn't ran as the idiot kid he was just to catch a damn frog from the middle of the street, and if a certain car hadn't passed alarming his mom of what would happen to her son, then she wouldn't have died protecting him. How did people still dare to say that it hadn't been his fault if she had died to protect him?

"If only she had survived…" Muttering this, the orange haired male let out a deep sigh frowning, and headed to the kitchen in order to change the water of the bowl he had in hands. Even if only a bit, he wanted to make Yuzu feel safe as she would feel if their mom was there.

* * *

A week had passed faster than people thought it would be possible, and so, a new school year started.

"Yô Ichigo! How's your sister?" Keigo greeted the orange haired male.

"Hey… She's better, she went to school too."

"Great, now you can come with us to a goukon*!"

"Refused!" Ichigo stated without hesitation.

"Huh? Why~? Don't you wanna see all the cute and hot girls there?" Keigo's eyes shone just thinking about that.

"No, I'm not interested Keigo."

"Tché…"

As soon as their conversation ended, the bell of school rang and the rest of his classmates entered inside his classroom. Between them was the perfect yet arrogant student council president. Ichigo's eyes were stuck on Ishida's pretty and elegant figure. Although it had passed a week, Ichigo still remembered the last events. He still remembered how perfectly Ishida had played his violin; enchanting everyone… he still remembered how his heart had raced with his magnificent melody… However, he still remembered when he had helped him to get rid of the stupid delinquent and when Ishida had revealed his true self. He wouldn't deny and say he hadn't gotten disappointed with Ishida's personality, yet, looking at him right now just made him rethink if in fact the raven haired male was so snobbish.

Unable to take his chocolate brown eyes off of him, Ichigo swallowed hard observing better his thin figure. His anxious orbs ran the boy's body from top to bottom, noticing each detail of his slim frame: the way his dark hair fell over the right side of his face, while on the left side was perfectly hidden behind his ear; the way the white shirt of his uniform was well buttoned; the way the tie around his collar was perfectly tied; the way his grey jeans fit his slim waist, and long legs, and irresistible ass and-

"_Wait… WHAT?" _Ichigo's eyes grew wide as soon as he realized his own thoughts. What the hell had he just been thinking? Before he could even try to understand himself, sapphire eyes met his brown wide ones making his heart stop for a moment, to then pound strongly against his chest with anxiety, nervousness and mainly with shame. However, once he noticed the raven haired teen's scowl on his face he feared his own future because he knew he was screwed.

* * *

As Ichigo had thought, the raven haired male demanded Ichigo to follow him once their first class ended. The orange haired boy was so damn screwed. If only he hadn't violated the boy with his eyes this wouldn't be happening. Damn it, he shouldn't have noticed Ishida ever. If only he had heard Keigo for once and skipped the stupid even of last week… But why was he trying to deny it anyways? He didn't regret having noticed Ishida. But now, inexplicably, the stupid prideful man had all his attention.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, as I thought I have to warn the principal of school about you." Uryuu said facing the orange haired teen. He was definitely decided in doing what he had just said. He had felt in danger after all. Earlier, before his classes had started, he had entered inside his classroom and felt a piercing gaze over his whole being. He had tried to avoid it, but that gaze had become so intense that it had turned into something impossible to avoid, so he had turned his face around decided to find out who was staring at him in such a way; and suddenly, his blue eyes met lustful chocolate eyes staring at his entire body.

Uryuu's heart stopped beating just remembering about it. He knew it. He wasn't safe while Kurosaki wasn't disciplined. He needed to warn the principal of school before it was too late.

"Again that talk? What's up with you anyways? Why do you insist so much in tagging me as a delinquent? Is it because of all the rumors you've heard about me?" Ichigo asked lightly irritated. He just couldn't understand the raven haired male. If he didn't even know him, how could he believe or tag him as something that he clearly wasn't? It had all been created by rumors just because of the color of his hair, and because of the help he always gave to all the weak idiots of this world. If only he could erase those rumors…

"Rumors? I do not believe in rumors. I believe in what my own eyes see, and so I will warn the principal of school because you're dangerous." Ishida stated pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"Huh? Dangerous? I saved your ass the other day, I never bullied anyone and you're saying that I'm dangerous?" Ichigo asked in disbelief and his eyes widened in shock.

"Yes, dangerous Kurosaki."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Earlier, in classroom, you were looking at me lustfully. I felt in danger, so I will warn Yamamoto-sensei and that way I'll feel safer."

The redhead blushed intensely at the other male's words. So he had been aware of Ichigo's eyes on him after all… And worst than that; he had understood the way Ichigo had looked at him.

"_What will I do now?"_ The orange haired teen thought looking away, when suddenly, an idea popped up in his head. If Ishida Uryuu could be a damned bastard to him, then he also could be an idiot to him.

Ichigo smirked stepping slowly towards the raven haired boy, who reacted by walking back once he realized the redhead's approach.

"Ku-Kurosaki, w-what are you doing? Stay away from me." Uryuu's nervous tone of voice sounded in the other teen's ears.

Ichigo kept walking towards him, step by step, with the wide smirk on his lips. Uryuu on the other hand, reached the wall with his back panicking because the other male was getting closer and closer, looking at him lustfully once again. What if he wanted to beat him up because Uryuu had decided to tell him what he wanted to do? Shit, he should have just warned the old principal and ignored this bastard.

"Kuro…saki… I'm warning you, s-stay away from me or I-"

"Heh… You…" Ichigo finally reached his goal, trapping Ishida's body between him and the wall.

Uryuu was static suddenly. His arms on both side of his rigid body, his sapphire orbs incredibly widened, his face paler than usual and his heart strongly pounding in his chest.

Ichigo brought his mouth to Ishida's left ear and whispered provocatively, "You what, Ishida? Will you attack me and turn into a dangerous delinquent too?" Uryuu's hair tickled Ichigo's nose which made him breath the other male's scent; and oh God, Ishida smelled so good… So sweetly… So uniquely!

Unwittingly, Ichigo reached the back of Uryuu's head with his hand entangling his shaking fingers between soft raven locks of hair, and moved his nose behind the arrogant violinist's ear softly sensing more of that unique smell of his.

Uryuu shivered unable to control himself. He panicked more with the redhead's unexpected action and asked nervously, "W-… K-Kurosaki, w-what are you doing?" He had never been afraid of a delinquent before, yet he feared the orange haired teen right now. He was acting strangely… Besides, he made Uryuu feel incomprehensible things. He didn't like to be so close to Kurosaki Ichigo. The boy was too dangerous.

Uryuu moved his trembling hands against Ichigo's body, nervously supporting them over his chest trying to push him away. Yet, somehow, Uryuu didn't have any strength; the fear was taking it all away from his body.

Ignoring the violinist's questions, Ichigo continued completely dazzled with his sweet scent, deep breathing the soft pale skin behind the raven haired boy's ear. He swallowed hard and pulled the boy's head more to him; doing something that he definitely would never do if he was aware of his own actions. Yet he wasn't. He was completely drunk with Uryuu's addictive scent.

"Kuro- hyaaa~" A high-pitched moan escaped the raven haired teen's mouth. His body shook fiercely against Kurosaki's and the wall, and his hands clutched said boy's clothes. The feeling of Kurosaki's tongue sliding against his skin felt strangely good, which had weakened him much more. He wanted to resist so much but damn it, he couldn't.

Ichigo, on the other hand, woke up from his intense trance with Ishida's reaction and faced him shocked. What had he done? Why had he done such a thing? And why had the arrogant bastard reacted in such a way?

The redhead distanced his face from Uryuu's, slowly facing the boy and what he saw left him totally unable to react. Ishida had his eyes squeezed tightly; his body was wildly shaking having as the only support the wall behind him and Ichigo's white shirt where his thin long fingers were strongly clutched. The pale skin of his face and neck was completely flushed with a dark red color, and his teeth were clenched together cursing his own odd behavior and the damn delinquent. Whoever saw the arrogant, prideful and perfect student council president now wouldn't recognize him at all. Ichigo had weakened the male as anyone else had ever done in his whole life.

Ichigo swallowed hard shocked before such an incredible view. He didn't really know how to react or what to say; nevertheless he couldn't stay still just staring at the other nervous male and waiting for something to happen. So, decided, Ichigo opened his mouth and uttered softly, "I-I'm sorry Ishida, I-"

However, before the orange haired male could even think about finishing his speech, Uryuu gathered all the strength he had left in his body and punched Kurosaki right in the middle of his face. The other boy complained, quickly bringing his hands to his face covering his nose and mouth to try to ease the sudden but expected, in a way, pain he had suffered.

"You… I… You… You…" Uryuu stuttered staring at Kurosaki furiously; too ashamed and still afraid of the stupid delinquent who had clearly abused from him moments ago. "I k-knew it… I… I will, definitely, warn Yamamoto-sensei! How did you dare to… to…" The nervous male tried to look for words, yet none could be found with all the nervousness he was feeling. His hand was pressed against his abused ear, trying to make him forget the sensation of Kurosaki's tongue against his flesh.

"_Shit… I have no idea what the hell happened. What do I do now? He hates me even more and it's actually my fault. Fuck." _The redheaded thought feeling desperate suddenly. He had simply wanted to tease Ishida, yet once he realized his body was already reacting on its own doing shameful things to the violinist.

Exasperated, Uryuu clenched his teeth tightly, and turned around yelling, "You will see! Tsk, stupid delinquents… That's why I hate them so much!" He then walked away, hoping to not see the other idiot again in his whole life.

However, and because Ichigo couldn't let it end like this; fuck he didn't want to be hated, even though this guy irritated him so much… The orange haired boy ran towards the raven haired male, holding his right hand as gently as it was possible.

Uryuu faced him scared and shocked. Yet, those feelings suddenly were replaced by rage.

"Let me go Kurosaki!" He yelled extremely irritated.

"W-Wait I…" Ichigo began, feeling overwhelmed by the other teen's furious gaze. "I- I'm sorry Ishida, I don't know why I've done that. It was stronger than me and I couldn't control myself." His brown eyes looked away nervously, when suddenly he realized that he was touching Uryuu's hand for the first time. The same hand that created the beautiful melody that had hypnotized him. "Ishida I want… I want… Can you play your violin to me?"

"W-What?" Uryuu asked in disbelief.

"I just…" Ichigo deep breathed and continued, "I love the way you play the violin. It's really strange I know but… I know it but... somehow I feel… Your way of playing is unique you know?" The more Ichigo spoke, the more Uryuu's sapphire eyes widened. He couldn't understand why Kurosaki was talking about his violin so suddenly after what he had done; yet he wanted, somehow, to hear the rest of his words. He was strangely hopeful. Why was that happening, he really did not know.

"Ah shit… What I'm trying to say is…" Ichigo looked straight at his deep blue eyes and finished his speech, "…Your way of playing violin makes me feel alive, Ishida."

Uryuu stopped resisting letting Ichigo take control over his body one more time. His hand wrapped Uryuu's warmly; his thumb caressing the milky skin of the back of Ishida's hand. The raven haired boy felt even more irritated, yet it wasn't at Kurosaki Ichigo anymore. Ishida Uryuu was mad at himself, because with Ichigo's unexpected words a reason for him to continue playing his violin had been born in mere fractions of a second. He was regretting having felt so hopeful towards Kurosaki's words, yet now he was the one who felt alive.

Would the emptiness of his heart disappear? Uryuu didn't know it, but Kurosaki Ichigo eased that unbearable hollow of his heart inexplicably. Kurosaki had brought a new light; a new color and hope to his life.

"_This damn bastard… I hate him so deeply."_ Uryuu thought frowning and blushing intensely, looking away to avoid Ichigo's chocolate eyes. He really hated his eyes. The way they observed him weakened him too much for his liking.

* * *

***Goukon – I think everyone knows what that is, but just in case… A goukon is group dating to a place and it is composed by 2 groups of people: females and males. In other words, it's a damn party where you can meet people for friendship or for a more serious relationship **

***3* I would harass pretty boys I'm sure x''D**

**Anyways, hope the chap had been enjoyable x)**

**Bye~bye, ⌒****ヽ****(*'****､****^*)chuu***


End file.
